Leloucia of the Rebellion
by konan248
Summary: This is Code Geass with Lelouch as a girl and a bit more romance. There will be more gender bends but you need to read to figure out which characters are gender bended. How much would Code Geass change if our favorite Demon King was a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Trying a new idea for another fanfiction.**

**Anime: Code Geass**

**-There are going to be pairings I just haven't decided which ones I want**

**This will be a fem!Lelouch. Male C.C and Male Kallen. I am not too sure how this will work so I'm just going to wing it.**

**I really like genderbends so get over it. (All my stories have a genderbent character in them) :)**

**Start,**

August 10th, 2010 of the imperial calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire declared war upon Japan. In the face of the Knightmare Frame, Britannia's newest weapon, Japan could not stand even one month before it was defeated. Its freedom, rights and honor, and finally even its name was taken from it. Eleven. That number became the new name for the Japanese

You can see two figures climbing up a small cliff a boy with brown wavy hair and bright green eyes. The other was a small petite girl with long black hair going down to her waist and violet eyes struggling to keep up with boy. The boy with brown hair makes it up the cliff easily waiting at the top for the girl while she starts to struggle to get past the edge at the top.

Extending his hand to help she takes it and catches her breath at the top.

This was the beginning of the war.

In the remains of a battle field two children can be seen staring into space one with sorrow, the other with hatred in her eyes.

"I'm… Suzaku, I'm going to destroy Britannia!" the girl declared with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. The boy continued to stare at the ground with no tears left to spare the world but looked up at the girl with fiery passion.

Tokyo 2017, 7 years later

In a dark room there were guards and two people playing a game of chess.A nobleman and an older man.A timer went off and the older man flinched and began sweating at what the timer implied.

"Your thinking time is up. You have to make a move within 20 seconds." one of the guards said.

"It's as he says." the nobleman confirmed not looking bothered at all.

The door to the room was open letting in the blinding light from the sun and the older man looked relieved when he say the two figures. A petite girl with long hair stopping at her waist and a slightly taller male walked into the room.

"Your substitute has arrived?" the nobleman asked not looking the least bit scared or startled.

"I'm saved! Is it okay with your school?" the man asked looking visibly relieved that these two came.

"Oh? A student?" the noble said obviously not impressed but considering himself lucky for an easy win.

"Oh? An aristocrat?" the girl said obviously mocking the nobel with a smile on her face.

"The young are so lucky. They have plenty of time, time to regret that is. Your name?" he said laughing loudly as the girl continued to stand there.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." she said indifferently as her blue haired went ahead to look at the board.

"Oi! Oi! You can't win this no matter what, can you?" he asked looking worried for his smaller friend as the board was in no way in favor of her pieces.

"Rivalz, how long can we stay, if we need to make it back to class on time?"she asked walking towards the player's seat ignoring his previous statement.

"Uh. If we really haul ass, about 20 minutes." he replied still looking confused and a little worried if she would have enough time.

"Then please drive safely on our way back. It'll be nine minutes. Master, about the matters I mentioned last time…" she began as she sat down but was stopped by this master.

"I understand, I'll talk to them." he told the girl who was his substitute or the way he would see it his ace card.

"Nine minutes? It's 20 seconds per move." he told her looking kind of worried for himself at how confident this little girl was.

"That's enough." she said grabbing her king piece and moving it to her desire.

"Starting with the king?" he asked laughing loudly and the supposed foolishness of youth. Lelouch only smiled in return waiting for the next move.

~scene change~

At Ashford academy sat three girls eating lunch outside. The female had long orange hair and bright lime green eyes eating her lunch with a slight frown marring his face.

There was blonde girl with blue eyes and a shy looking girl with black braided pigtails and gray eyes all eating rather silently until Milly asked a question noticing the lack of iciness from a certain violet eyed girl.

"Where's Lelouch?" she asked looking towards the orange haired girl who always seemed to know where their little ice princess was.

"Rivalz took her away." she replied with an angry pout on her face with the thought of the violet eyed girl gambling.

"She's representing another match? I wonder if it's poker" Milly added curiously as she thought how the girl would do in poker compared to her usual chess

"They don't have the right attitude for the student council!" Shirley yelled at Milly trying to get her to see the danger their Lulu would get into. "They're betting money on it! Although she's smart, the way Lulu uses it is weird. If she would be serious then her grades would be better too, right?" she yelled eating more of his lunch still looking angry.

"Our beloved Lulu as a serious person? How cute!" Milly stated with the thought of their Lulu taking school and everything seriously. "Maybe she would start to notice the feelings others have for her." she said as an afterthought looking at Shirley that definitely screamed how cute it is to be in love.

"Hey, President." she said with a light blush dusting her cheeks when he saw the look Milly was giving him.

~**Scene** **Change~**

"Damn it!" the long haired man with the cap yelled but continued to drive straight. What would all their hard work come to if they just got in an accident. "Even though we managed to get this out. All because that damn Tamaki didn't move according to Naoto's plan." he yelled more to himself to let out the pent up frustration.

The truck continued to fly down the road still being pursued as the other passenger was quiet and had nothing to say except biting his lip as they continued as fast as possible.

**~Scene Change~**

"Aristocrats are the best! They have pride so they will definitely pay up!" Rivalz cheered as they walked to the exit of the building celebrating Lelouch's victory. "On top of that a new record of 8 minutes and 32 seconds!" he continued.

"He didn't have much remaining time either. Besides nobles are so sheltered. They just indulge in their special rights." she responded to the fast and easy win with a small smile before returning to her regular black face.

"Well would you like to play against elevens then? They're different from us Britannians?" Rivalz asked in a way that made it sound as if they were above them. They were already outside and making their way to the bike when an announcement was made introducing the prince Clovis

~Lelouch POV, after announcement~

That damn bastard Clovis. There were more than 8 that died, if her really cared he would actually do more than make face.

"Now we take a minute of silence for those we lost." the speaker said as Clovis' face disappeared from the screen. I continued on as if the announcement was never made and saw Rivalz was doing the same.

"Oh you're not going to do it" he asked with a smirk on his face and I just smiled in return.

"What about you, Rivalz?" I asked and he just scratched the back of his head.

"It's embarrassing." he said with a sheepish smile closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head in a relaxed manner.

"That's true, even if we cry, the dead won't come back to life"I told him looking down at the ticket in my hand glaring at the symbol that represented Britannia.

"That's cold." he told me with a whistle and laughing at it. I could only smile in response walking towards the motorcycle. "In the end it's all just self- satisfaction. No matter how hard you try the world won't change." I told him looking up at the sky daring something to prove me wrong.

**~Third Person~**

"Lelouch why did you start with the king?" Rivalz asked her continuing to drive but still curious with how the match began.

"If the king doesn't move his subjects won't follow, right?" she responded not even looking up from the book she was reading looking comfortable in the sidecar as they sped down the road. Rivalz accepted the answer for awhile until it got to a point where he ask again.

"Lelouch, do you want to be a CEO or something?" he asked. With the way she was thinking earlier it was easily a way that a leader should lead to have their followers begin to follow.

"Of course not. Strange dreams will only destroy you." she responded almost laughing at the thought of how ironic the question was.

Then from behind them a truck came from almost out of nowhere and try to run them over. Rivalz being a sort of fast thinker sped up as fast as he could and swerving to the side as the truck was not slowing. Then the truck went to the off ramp crashing into an abandoned construction site.

"Was that out fault?" he asked scared of the consequences that could happen because of what just occurred.

"Of course not." Lelouch answered taking her helmet off to swipe her hair behind her shoulder and finally put her book down. She walked closer to the edge to see the crash only to see people gathering but none of them doing anything to help the people in the truck

'_How disgusting.' _Lelouch thought to herself as she saw another person take a picture of the crash but still do nothing about it. She then saw a woman figure, as if made up of specks of light on top of the truck.

"I found it, my"a voice said and the next moment the light dispersed leaving a wide eyed lelouch. She ran down to where the crash happened and began to yell at the people in the front to ask if they were okay.

"Hey! Are you alright?" she yelled hoping that at the worst they were only slightly injured. Not able to get any closer to the front since it was wedged into the building she climbed up the ladder to get to the top of the truck. There was an opening so she yelled into it."Are you okay?" she tried again. She was answered not with words but with the truck suddenly going backwards, it was such a sudden movement it sent her falling into the truck.

To keep herself from falling on her face she did a roll to land gracefully like a lady should when they experience a sudden fall.

From the outside Rivalz only saw the truck drive away being left by himself with a broken motorcycle no best friend and a friend back at school ready to kill him if he returned without their violet eyed vice president.

"Is this what they call a hit and run?" he asked himself shrugging and beginning to push the motorcycle **up** the road.

Lelouch was in the back of the truck having a mental freak out since she had no cellphone reception and there was no ladder in this truck.

"Would it really kill them to put a ladder on the inside of a truck if there is one on the outside." she murmured to herself as she continued to pace trying to think of a way out. Then there was a door opening and on instinct she hid behind a large circular object.

"Kallen why don't we just use it here?" a male voice asked as another male walked out with pink hair that was spiky and stuck out to the sides of his head.

"No! That would lead to a bloodbath!" the pink haired male yelled back at him stripping himself of the truck driver attire and showing his tank top and form fitting jeans before running into a compartment.

'That man.' Lelouch thought to herself recognizing him from somewhere but not sure where. Lelouch heard the sound of a door opening and the light filled the compartment and she ran towards it only to see a red knightmare jump out and start fighting the forces after the car.

"Shit they're real terrorist!" She yelled slamming her fist against the closed door. Seeing the clothes still sprawled on the floor she folded it and discovered one of the communicators in the jacket. She took it and sat down next to the metallic dome in the back of the truck.

She then felt the truck make a very sharp turn and she went flying into the side of the truck. Rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain that radiated from the bump she went back to the spot. 'Judging from the bumps in the road, no reception and the turn we just made I'll assume that we are in one of the old abandoned train systems.' she thought to herself looking at her cellphone and waiting for connection

'I don't like the military but if I offer them a terrorist communicator I'll request their protection.' she continued her thought process when a side thought hit her.

"I forgot about Rivalz." she said thinking about her blue haired friend and how he must have had to go back to school without her. Then the truck came to an abrupt stop sending her flying into the weird capsule.

A side door opened on the truck revealing the old subway station and a light source coming from above the truck.

"If I climb this then I can escape from here" she said to herself preparing to climb the capsule only to block a spinning **(SPINZAKU!) **kick coming her way.

Not being a physically active person it was an impressive feat to block a spinning kick but she was sent to the ground and there were two hands holding her down to the floor.

"A Britannia-" she started but was cut off by the soldier.

"Stop with the meaningless killing!" he yelled in a firm commanding voice

"Wait I'm-" she tried to start again only to be interrupted by the soldier.

"I can't believe you would use poison gas! Don't play dumb!" the soldier yelled in her face staring her down through the darkness in the truck then flipping her over and pinning her arms to her back.

"I'm telling you!" she yelled turning her head to give the soldier her best glare. "If there is any poison gas here then Britannia made it."

She felt his hands twitch and Lelouch suppressed a smirk and instead deepened her glare.

"You don't want more deaths?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. "Then destroy Britannia!" she yelled at the soldier putting all her hatred into her words. Her words were met with hands leaving her arms and a weight being removed from her body. He removed his helmet to reveal gentle eyes.

**Lelouch's POV**

"Leloucia." the soldier let out and I felt myself freeze at the name. There is no way a Britannian soldier can know me that easily. I glared at the face behind the helmet, at his cursed brown curly hair and then at his gentle looking emerald eyes…

Those eyes, no way, it couldn't be. My eyes widened at the realization and stared at him.

"It's me Lulu, Suzaku!" he said with a large smile crossing his face. He took my hands in a gentle embrace beaming at me. I couldn't even react mixed between hugging and slapping him for all those years and I thought he was dead.

"You're a Britannian soldier?" I asked with disbelief not believing my friend would join the country I hated with passion. His eyes only widened looking to be with guilt then realization seemed to fill them.

"What about you, you're a" he started but I didn't let him finish since he was already wrong from the very beginning.

"What do you mean I'm not" this time I was interrupted with a bright light coming from the capsule. The next thing I register happening was being pushed to the floor with something shoved onto my face and arms hugging me close to something warm.

When the light dimmed I saw a green haired man with long hair emerge from the capsule then promptly faint after opening his eyes.

"That's not poison gas." I heard Suzaku voice lifting me to a sitting position arms slowly leaving their spots from around me.

"What does this mean, Suzaku? Britannia has a man locked up in a capsule in a straight jacket?" I told him walking towards the green haired man to loosen his restraints. Suzaku said nothing staring at the ground. Instead of saying anything he walked over to help loosen the restraints by separating the legs so when the man wakes up at least he will be able to move his legs.

"Our superiors only told us it was a poison gas." he said truthfully looking up to meet my gaze.

"Suzaku I-" I began with my feeling speech but was rudely interrupted by a soldier. Why can't I finish saying a sentence today!

"You damn monkey! You weren't supposed to open the capsule." a voice cuts through the tunnels of Shinjuku subway. Suzaku jumped to attention and ran up to the commanding officer. But not before giving me one last look.

"Sir I was told the capsule contained poison gas not a civilian." Suzaku told the guard before being responded with a scoff.

"You Damn monkey are you questioning your superior officer?" and I could only glare at the officer. This is bad this green haired man is causing all this trouble for Suzaku.

"No Sir. I" he began but was cut off by the guard handing him a gun. I felt my heart sink at what was going to happen. I was going to die by Suzaku's hand.

"Private Kururugi your job is to kill the terrorist." he told him with a smirk and I could only hope that if I were to die Suzaku would take care of Nunnally. At least it is Suzaku and not a stranger.

"Sir, she is only a civilian she has nothing to do with the terrorist. I will not shoot her" I felt my heart warm a little at the fact the he finally got it through that thick brain of his. He then looked back at me and smiled. I was about to smile back until I saw the guard hold the gun correctly.

"Well then you are just a stupid monkey." and then a loud gunshot rang throughout the tunnels and Suzaku fell forward.

"SUZAKU!" I yelled and I felt my world shatter. We just met again and I had someone who knew and understood me and he is being taken away from me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"You are just an unfortunate little school girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." the leader of the group told me and I glared at him. He was the one who stole Suzaku away from me and he should just die.

Behind me there was an explosion and light engulfed the tunnels. The green haired man who was earlier unconscious on my lap dragged me deeper into the tunnels. Nothing was making sense and I could not understand anything was happening. I stopped running with the man when I felt I couldn't face the truth any longer.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at the man. If he wasn't here then, then. "Suzaku wouldn't be dead if you hadn't been in that capsule!" I finally broke down and let all the tears and frustration I faced today out.

All I wanted was to be with Suzaku and every thought now is gone I wasn't even able to say goodbye. Why. Why him!? It could have been anyone but they go and kill Suzaku. I hate Britannia, they keep on taking and taking everything I hold dear away. Nunnally. All I have left is Nunnally. I have to get back to her, she is my most important.

I got up from my feeble position and continued forward to find a way to get back to Nunnally.

"Stay here." I told the man and began to crawl up the stairs to check for any of the royal guard. There were shots and I ducked closer to the ground. There were voices at the top talking about where I was. I heard a child crying and then the room was engulfed in a gunfire silencing the cry forever.

"There are no other individuals besides elevens, sir. There are no sign of the Britannian student or the girl." I hear a soldier reply. Before me were dead bodies everywhere. Men, women and children.

Britannia, have you no shame. The murder of those not even connected to war. The massacre of all the innocents lives will only mare your bloodstained hands further. I was beginning to sink back into the darkness of the stair when my phone went off.

What the HELL! The one time I don't need the reception it decides to go off! That's fan-fucking-tastic. I quickly silence it knowing that the only one who would call me is Shirley. However the damage had already been dealt and the guards were already rushing towards us.

I was pulled up from my position on the stairs and thrown against the wall of the station that now resembled a place was where I was going to die. At least if I was going to die it would be the same day as Suzaku.

"It's a shame that a smart and cute Britannian student like yourself has to die." the leader of the royal guard informed me. My only response was to give him my best glare. If he was dead Suzaku wouldn't have died, the innocent Japanese people wouldn't have to die either. "Although I do praise you for avoiding death for this long, it must be because you are a Britannian student unlike those pathetic eleven terrorist however this is where that future ends." he said and raised his hand for the shot.

The hand went down and I stared into the barrel of the gun about to shoot me with a glare.

"Don't kill her!" the green haired male yelled and ran in front of me the bullet impaling his forehead. The leader looked disappointed but quickly got over it looking back at his men. I went to my knees my hand hovering over the male's in shock of a complete stranger risking their life to protect me.

"We were supposed to bring him back alive if possible. We'll tell our superiors the following, The royal guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However the hostage had already been tortured to death." he then turned a smirk to me. "What do you think, Ms. Student?"

I looked down at my fisted hands in frustration and I could only think of Suzaku dying and now this man. Today I am going to die and I haven't done anything in my life to show for it. Nunally!

"You don't want it to end her do you?" a voice asked and I saw an image in my head of the green haired male. "You appear to have a reason for living." There is no way it can be this man, I just saw him get shot.

"If you had power, could you live? I'll make you a deal with you." the old warehouse disappeared and was replaced with space and a pillar of light. "In exchange for power you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you will be given the power of the kings. The power of the king will isolate you. If you are prepared for it.

Images of a red bird and people with the symbol flew across my mind until it stopped at my father.

"The Ragnarok Connection? The myth is beginning again." and at those words I felt my anger rise and remember what I am fighting against.

"I accept your contract." I told the voice with a smirk and then the warehouse came back and my hand flew to my left eye. "Tell me how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?"

"What are you some kind of philosopher?" the leader asked and I smirked as I stood up.

"Why not shoot?" I mocked him putting a hand to my heart. "Or have you realized. The only people who should shoot are those prepared to die themselves!" I yelled at them pulling my arm away from my eye. "Leloucia Vi Britannia commands you! All of you, DIE!" there was a tingling in my eye, as if something was trying to get out.

"Yes your Highness!" the leader yelled and then lifted his gun and his men followed pointing their own guns at each other and they shot. The blood splattered everywhere, some of it getting on my face and I came to realize what I just did.

However I steeled my resolution and realized that everything I have been living was a lie, from my name to my heritage and my own life. I was sick and tired of living in this world where nothing would change and I have the power to do so.

I will fight, for Nunally, for Suzaku, for this green haired man who died for me, for myself and for a better world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I didn't know what to do… Well I hope this is semi-ok. Does anyone else think that it's kinda cool that Code Geass was supposed to take place next year? I think it's awesome :)**

**3rd Person POV**

Leloucia was still looking at the body of the green haired man still processing what happened when shots fired holes around her.

She turned to glare at the source of the bullets to see a soldier.

"What happened here! Why is a Britannian student here?" the soldier in the KnightMare asked but Leloucia did not answer and just glared at the Southerlander. "Are you deaf? Answer me or I'-" she started but was cut off by Leloucia.

"I order you to come out at once" she ordered with her geass activated looking to where she assumed the pilot would be.

"Who do you think you are to order me around!" the soldier yelled not affected in the least.

Leloucia, unnerved by the fact her geass didn't work started to think of a million reasons why it didn't work and what was different this time then came to the conclusion direct eye contact was needed.

"My name is Alice Spacer. My father is a duke." she started lifting her hands up. "My ID is in my breast pocket. Once you confirm it, I request your protection." she stated waiting as the soldier got out of the KnightMare with her gun.

"Hand over your Knightmare." she tried once more with direct eye contact. Like that the soldier fed off the information and threw the key at her.

**~With Suzaku~**

"So, are we having a bad day? You missed your chance at heaven Private Kururugi Suzaku." the man in the white coat said to a stirring Suzaku on a hospital bed.

"Good Morning!" a bright and loud voice called out to a slowly awakening Suzaku. Emerald green eyes opened to a white room and two people occupying the room before suddenly shooting up.

"Leloucia!" he called out frantically looking around him for the raven haired girl he just found. But realized that the room was devoid of the girl he was looking for. In fact it looked like he was in a military infirmary. He then flinched at the pain at his side and looked down to see his bandaged waist. The lady in the room approached him with a handkerchief and an explanation of why he was still alive.

"This is what protected you." the lady with short purple hair showed him. It was a pocket watch, now broken with a cracked face. "Is it something important?" she asked. Suzaku remained quiet looking at his father's watch that he didn't know was cursing him to live or protecting his life.

"It barely blocked the bullet that went through your protective gear." he told Suzaku with a little less energy than before. "There is the belief amongst elevens that a god resides within every object, right?" Lloyd asked him, more like stated.

However the young private thoughts were still on the raven haired girl back in the subway tunnels.

"What is the situation?" he asked. He was briefed before offered a job never offered to a Japanese person before. An opportunity to pilot a knightmare, and not just any knightmare but the newest of its kind.

"Eh?" was all that he said, letting the information process. "An eleven can't become a knight." he told them with absolute certainty. Then the thought of a little princess came in mind, and he realized what this would bring. He agreed to the offer knowing that this would let him search and protect Leloucia if nothing else.

"Congratulations! The only knightmare of its kind awaits you! Riding it will change both you and your world!" Lloyd said excitedly, he would get the part to finally use his new machine.

"Whether you want it to or not." Cecile added in, feeling sorry for the poor soul being roped into Lloyd's most recent .

**~Back in the Battlefield~**

It was amazing what could happen when terrorist got a leader that was capable of leading. They had gotten knightmares and were now fighting against Britannia. The best part was that they were winning.

After taking the Sutherlanders in the train and receiving their orders from Leloucia the Japanese terrorist took the Britannian army by storm and were almost at the point of making Clovis call for more support.

Leloucia and her new team of terrorist were now putting pressure on the Britannian army and it seemed that they only needed a few more moves before they could call it there win. She gave the orders through the radio that made her voice sound low and like a male.

And then it happened. In a fairly fast instant that tables were being turned on her and it was all because of a single unit. Then skating its way through the battlefield a white knightmare entered taking out the terrorist knightmares left and right leaving no space for error and still going at full speed. It sped through the field in search of the one in charge.

It sent out waves in search for other knightmares to find one knightmare hiding out in a building. Rushing towards it he found it kneeling in an almost blind spot for most pilots. Suzaku charged straight at it coming in with his well known spiraling kick of doom only for it to be blocked by the knightmare.

Leloucia on the other hand was cursing the white knightmare for all it was worth and what it was doing to her plans and strategy. The two stood at a standstill before breaking through a few floors of the building they were in to land on the ground floor and still at a standstill. When Leloucia thought that all was lost and Suzaku was going in for the finishing blow only to be stopped again by a glassco.

Kallen came in with his Slash harken keeping the white knightmare from their temporary commander. He was repaying him for all that he did for his friends and surrogate family since this is the most they won against Britannia in a while.

"I'm paying back my debt!" he yelled through the speakers in his glassco doing whatever he could to hold of this knightmare as he watched their commander leave. Kallen couldn't hold out against this white knightmare and ejected out of his own cursing his own limit.

**~With Leloucia~**

Leloucia made her way out of the building putting as much distance between her and the white knightmare knowing that Q1, as skilled as he was wouldn't last as long as he could in a glassco against the latest model knightmare.

Of course this escape of hers did not last long and soon the white knightmare was chasing after her sending his slash harkens towards her only for Lelouch to dodge and start shooting and the buildings in an attempt to slow him down. The only things she saw was how he dodged through all of the obstacles smoothly and effectively.

"What kind of monster is this?" she asked herself as she continued to shoot and the building. The white knightmare suddenly stopped and lunged backwards to save a falling citizen. 'There were still citizens in the building?' Leloucia thought to herself thinking the building were either evacuated or the citizens were already killed because of the Britannian 'poisonous gas' that was released.

Leloucia used this stall as an opportunity to escape and quickly ejected out of her almost dead Sutherlander.

~With Kallen~

The japanese terrorist made their way back to the current hideout housing all the evacuated citizens only to walk into an argument between Tamaki and one of the ladies terrified of all that was happening.

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't have to listen to that commander." Tamaki grumbled. Kallen frowned at the remark and went to argue with Tamaki before a tank broke through the large warehouse door and infantry men invaded the warehouse with guns.

"So this is where all the eleven scum were hiding out." the man in the tank said and then raised his hand, "Prepare the fire." he said.

Kallen closed his eyes in fear of death and prayed to his older brother for protection. When the man was about to drop his hand for fire he was interrupted by the voice of the prince.

"To all troops. Cease fire immediately! I, the third prince, Clovis la Britannia, issue this order as the Governor-general of Area 11. All troops cease fire! Help the wounded regardless if they are 11 or Britannian. This is an order from Clovis la Britannia." the order went on for about two or three more times and the troops put their guns down and exited the warehouse.

The Japanese let out the breaths they were holding and thanking the gods for one more day in the world.

~With Leloucia~

After infiltrating the prince's headquarters, which was so lightly guarded that Leloucia hadn't even gotten asked for identification until she was standing outside the entrance. The inside was even worse with no one inside to protect the prince or to monitor the battle.

She was no standing across of Clovis with a gun pointed at his head.

"Are you happy?" Clovis asked the figure cloaked in the shadows with a helmet. The figure took a few steps closer and answered.

"Yes, exactly what I asked for." she replied staying just far enough back so the shadows would block wer face even if she were to take off the helmet.

"What do you want me to do next? Serenade you? Play a game of chess?" Clovis asked jokingly not expecting to get an answer. ,

"What fond memories." Leloucia responded to his last suggestion of playing a game of chess. Clovis looked up at that remark confused at how a terrorist of all people would have fond memories of playing chess. "We used to play all the time, of course I always won after the first time we played." Leloucia responded taking off her helmet to let her long hair fall to her waist.

"What?" Clovis looked even more confused as to when he ever played chess with a terrorist, a girl on top of that! The last girl he played chess with was his dear little sister Leloucia, she and Nunnally have been dead now for almost eight years now.

"We used to play all the time at the Aries Villa, don't tell me you've forgotten Clovis." Leloucia continued. Clovis only got more mad at this girl insulting his memories of the late Marianne and her daughters Leloucia and Nunnally.

"Why you insolent-" before Clovis could finish his insult he cut himself off to throw another question. "Who are you?" he shot out with venom towards the girl for trying to ruin beautiful memories of his dear sisters.

"It has been a while Nii-san." Leloucia told him. Even if Clovis wasn't her favorite he also wasn't her least favorite and had some good qualities as a person even if he enjoyed the luxurious life too much. She then walked out into the light so Clovis could see her face. Once he recognized the undeniably violet eyes and the long raven hair Clovis got up in shock as if he had seen a ghost.

Lelou-" before he could finish his gasp of surprise Leloucia cut him off to make sure he understood she wasn't a ghost.

"The firstborn of the late queen Marianne and the 17th successor to the throne. Leloucia vi Britannia, your highness" she added in mockingly.

"But you- you died!" Clovis shouted in disbelief looking at his dear little sister in disbelief. He was happy but also in shock after looking at the proof in front of him. "We need to go home! Everyone will be overjoyed that you are alive, what about Nunnally?" Clovis asked knowing that if Leloucia was alive then surely Nunnally was as well.

"I am not going back." she told Clovis flatly. "I am here to change everything." she finished. 'And I will do that, even if it means killing you Nii-san.' Leloucia thought to herself after seeing the shock start to morph into confusion on Clovis' face.

**AN: It's only 2k words but I hope this satisfies some of my reviewers. As always thanks so much for the support and now that it is summer I will have time to update so wish me luck! I'm also doing my best to bend the anime to my will so if you have any suggestions of what to change or add just tell me. The only thing, I don't want to add any OCs because I feel they take away a lot from the anime so just no OCs.**

**Let's hope I update soon! :)**


End file.
